wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
To The Park We'll Go!/Transcript
This is the transcript for To The Park We'll Go! Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Oh, how wonderful to meet you again Today, what a bowtiful day to be Sipping some tea. Time to wheel to the garden. (Song: Time To Wheel To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go wheel through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to wheel to the garden Have some fun when we wheel to the garden Come, it's time to wheel to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: To the Park We'll Go With Our Bows. A scene where Emma is holding a camera to take some pictures at the park.) Emma: (singing) To the park we'll go Have you got your bow? Take a nice photo The park, we'll go, your bow The park, we'll go, photo Lots of ways to see the sights Let's go for a ride We are having a bowtiful time In the sun outside To the park we'll go Have you got your bow? Take a nice photo The park, we'll go, your bow The park, we'll go, photo Lots of ways to move around Ride or wheel or run And you can take your friends with you 'Cause picnics are lots of fun To the park we'll go Have you got your bow? Take a nice photo The park, we'll go, your bow The park, we'll go, photo The park, we'll go, your bow The park, we'll go, photo. Smile! (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a rock'n'roll star.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream of Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a rock'n'roll star. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign boy with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Port De Bras. A scene where Emma holding a barre while Lachy plays a piano.) Emma: Ballet barre lesson by Emma Wiggle. First exercise, port de bras. (singing) Float your arms high And all the way back down Graceful like a butterfly who likes to flit around Now stretch to the side Hand back to the barre Carry your arms softly This is called a port de bras Now give yourself a pat on the back. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Look at this! I wonder what's happening here. Ah, you're right. It's a tiny little black cat... Miaow! ..with his or her bowl of milk nearby for a drink. Wouldn't it be nice to sing a song about a cat? Miaow! (Song: Poesje Mauw. A scene where Emma has her cat named Basil since he likes to drink milk.) Emma: (singing) Poesje mauw kom eens gauw Ik heb lekkere melk voor jou En voor mij rijstebrie O, wat heerlijk smullen wij... Miaow, miaow! Miaow! Miaow, miaow! Miaow, miaow! Poesje mauw kom eens gauw Ik heb lekkere melk voor jou En voor mij rijstebrie O, wat heerlijk smullen wij O, wat heerlijk smullen wij. (4 Emma's different things transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign rainbow with her hands without speaking. Until, clouds transition to the Song: Let's Take a Plane Ride. A scene where Emma is flying a plane to visit the dance studio.) Emma: (singing) Let's take a plane ride Let's take a plane ride Flying over land Flying over sea Let's take a plane ride. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Butterfly Ballet. A scene where Emma is gonna dance the lullaby ballet while Oliver & Lachy are playing their instruments.) Emma: (singing) One, two, ballet shoes Demi-plié, tendu One, two, ballet shoes Plié, tendu One, two, ballet shoes Plié, tendu Dance the ballet, rise up high Float your arms up to the sky Ballet lullaby Float your arms up to the sky Ballet lullaby One, two, arms out wide Sway them from side to side One, two, arms out wide Sway them side to side One, two, arms out wide Sway them side to side Dance the ballet, rise up high Float your arms up to the sky Ballet lullaby Float your arms up to the sky Dance the lullaby (Instrumental break.) Dance the lullaby Like a butterfly Ballet lullaby. (A shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day I'd like to show you this dance, if I may Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts